Apenas Adeus
by Sarah Weasley Potter
Summary: Cometeram o erro de casarem muito novos e fantasiarem que a vida seria perfeita! Agora Harry e Gina têm que provar a eles mesmos que o amor ainda existe! UA


Capítulo um

Era mais uma noite desperdiçada com mais uma briga à toa! Gina já estava cansada disso, não agüentava mais o desgaste emocional que sentia toda noite, dia após dia. Não era fácil fazer faculdade de manhã, trabalhar à tarde e ainda ser dona de casa e mulher à noite. E Harry não entendia isso. Ela estava no último ano, aliás, faltavam dois meses para terminar, e era ainda mais difícil, exigia mais concentração, mais tempo, e ele simplesmente não entendia isso. Quando se formou no ensino médio, achou que seria fácil, que casar aos 17 anos era simples, e que o amor deles era maior do que tudo e todos. Mas não era bem assim; agora, quase quatro anos depois, percebia que daquele modo não seria possível continuar. Já haviam desgastado muito o amor para que este sobrevivesse. Todo dia era igual: acordava, tomava café enquanto ele tomava banho, ele se trocava e tomava um rápido café, enquanto ela tomava banho, e quando ia se trocar, a única sobra de presença que restava dele, era o perfume que ficava pela casa. Ele já fora trabalhar, e ela tinha que se apressar para não perder o horário da faculdade. Na hora do almoço cada um almoçava em restaurantes diferentes e de lados opostos da cidade. Três da tarde já estava no trabalho, e quando voltava às oito, ou oito e meia da noite, ele já estava de pijama, deitado, assistindo à televisão. Raramente jantavam juntos. Gina estudava e às vezes revisava os assuntos do trabalho, tomava uma ducha se não estivesse muito exausta, e quando deitava, a única coisa que conseguia fazer, quando fazia, era dar um beijo de leve em Harry, virar-se de lado, fechar os olhos e dormir. Harry reclamava que a vida sexual, amorosa e social deles andava parada, entediante, mas o que podia fazer? Precisava terminar a faculdade, precisava trabalhar, e ele chagava do trabalho por volta das seis da tarde, ela não! Não podia exigir mais esforços da parte dela, tentava fazer com que eles saíssem ao menos três sábados por mês, e que se divertissem, mas sempre que saíam, o celular dele tocava no mínimo umas 10 vezes. Ela não era a única culpada, porque ele também andava seco e não se esforçava para que as coisas dessem certo. Não, aquilo já não era mais vida! Ela e Harry, definitivamente, precisavam esclacer as coisas de uma vez por todas, mesmo que doesse!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry suspirou. Não suportava mais brigar, dizer palavras agressivas, insultar Gina, e principalmente, não suportava mais a relação deles. Para ser sincero, já não agüentava mais ouvir a voz dela todas as noites o fazendo se sentir um lixo. Não queria se arrepender do casamento, de ter se casado cedo, mas nos últimos tempos isso estava se tornando impossível. Não que não amasse mais Gina, apenas não sentia mais tudo o que sentiu quando a pediu em casamento quatro anos atrás. E isso o consumia cada dia mais, afinal, prometera fazê-la feliz, a tirou da zona de proteção de Arthur Weasley, e lhe prometeu o mundo, e todo amor que houvesse nele. Ela era uma boa pessoa, e ele sabia disso. Sabia também que ela tentava de tudo para salvar o casamento, e que era difícil ter que estudar e trabalhar, mas ele também necessitava de atenção. Chegaram a ficar sem sexo por três meses! E foi então que sua secretária alta e loura, Candice, ou melhor_, "Candy"_ começou a atraí-lo cada vez mais. Beijou-a uma única vez, mas isso já o fez se sentir culpado a ponto de não conseguir olhar para Ginny. Parou por um momento, olhou para a foto dos dois felizes, no porta-retrato em cima do criado mudo dele, e sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos. Por um minuto, não ouviu os gritos dela, não se sentiu com vontade de brigar, de chorar, de acabar com tudo aquilo... Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e falar que sentia muito, que queria sorrir e ser feliz como no dia daquela foto! Mas então ouviu seu nome junto a um palavrão, e novamente com um suspiro, a tristeza lhe invadiu coração e mente. Não podiam continuar daquele jeito, por mais doloroso que fosse!

Foi então que, por algum motivo divino, ficaram em silêncio, e pode-se ouvir que uma nova música se iniciava na rádio que o vizinho de cima estava ouvindo. Olharam-se nos olhos ao ouvir a primeira parte da música.

"_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong"_

Aquela era a música deles, que eles cantavam durante a época dos dezessete e dezoito anos, a música do casamento deles, a música que marcava o casal que eles eram. Uma série de lembranças atingiram a mente de cada um, e o coração começou a ficar apertado, a doer.

"_You know its gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together"_

Lembranças de como eles cantavam alto a música quando saíam naquela velha lataria de Harry, e de como eram felizes com tão pouco.

"_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is __new__  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through_

Happy _times__ together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was neverending  
Wouldnt it be nice"_

De como desejavam acordar juntos, passar o dia juntos, viverem juntos. Beijarem-se o dia todo, com a casa cheia de amor, e que os beijos fossem inesquecíveis e intermináveis todos os dias, sem cansar. Como sonhavam com aquilo!

"_Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldnt be a __single__ thing we couldnt do  
We could be married  
And then we'd be happy  
Wouldn't it be nice_

You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
_But lets talk about it  
Wouldnt it be nice"_

E lembraram-se também de como pediam a Deus toda a noite para que o tempo passasse rápido e pudessem se ver, estarem juntos. Foi então que a idéia de casamento começou a aparecer. Sabiam que ninguém concordaria e que os julgariam loucos, mas o amor deles bastava. Não tinham dinheiro, mas podiam trabalhar, e Harry já estava na faculdade, já havia arranjado um estágio remunerado. Sabiam que talvez não fosse possível, afinal, precisavam de autorização, mas por que não pensar, sonhar? Amavam-se, estava na cara, as pessoas tinham que entender, e tinham que deixá-los viver o amor. O casamento foi simples, mas com todas as pessoas que amavam e queriam que estivessem. Muitos duvidaram, muitos acharam que não duraria, e outros tantos desconfiaram até de uma suposta gravidez. Não se importavam com nada disso, nem mesmo com a falta de dinheiro no começo, e com a casa simples, tudo que importava era que estavam juntos.

Com o passar do tempo, ela também arranjou um emprego, entrou na faculdade, ele foi subindo na empresa onde trabalhava, se formou, as horas juntos começaram a encurtar, a vida começou a ficar menos agitada, começaram a se importar mais com suas carreiras, o casamento começou a entrar na rotina, e agora, ouvindo a música, já quase no fim, os dois só conseguiam se perguntar uma coisa:

"O que foi que aconteceu com a gente?" perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e sorriram ao ver que um restinho da sintonia que costumava existir entre eles, ainda existia.

Gina deu alguns passos pelo quarto, e Harry a seguiu. Foram se aproximando cada vez mais, passo por passo. De repente, sentiram as bocas se tocar, e as mãos também, como há muito não faziam. Ele a abraçou com toda a força que possuía, e ela retribuiu.

"Não vamos brigar mais essa noite, meu amor. Só por hoje!" pediu ele, que obteve resposta com um beijo.

Beijaram-se avidamente, como se nunca mais fossem fazê-lo, as mãos moviam-se pelos corpos num frenesi, tentando matar a sede de mais de um mês sem se tocarem, sem se amarem. Nem ao menos souberam como as roupas foram parar no chão do quarto, mas isso já não importava mais. Apenas queriam estar juntos, e havia uma ânsia e um desejo enorme nos movimentos de ambos. Precisavam estar juntos! Harry a beijava com desejo, com paixão, com amor. Sentia que ela era o ar que ele respirava, e que se por algum motivo se separassem por alguns segundos, morreria.

Gina passeava as mãos pelo corpo do marido, redescobrindo todos os locais que pareciam esquecidos para ela, mas que no momento pareciam apenas vitais. Sentia um aperto no coração em pensar que cogitara a hipótese de encerrar o casamento, e passar a viver sua vida sem Harry. Estar com ele era bom demais, era uma necessidade, ela nem sabia explicar o quanto seu corpo o desejava.

Ele a deitou na cama devagar, parando de beijá-la na boca, passando a beijar seu pescoço, descendo para o colo, os seios, demorando-se ali, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, passando por todos os lugares. Era impressionante como ele a amava, como amava cada pedacinho dela. Dava medo pensar em perdê-la, dava medo pensar que se ela descobrisse sobre Candice... Não queria pensar naquilo agora, não era momento para isso! Queria aproveitar aquela noite com Gina, queria amá-la e recompensá-la por ter sido tão frio principalmente nesse último mês.

Beijava-lhe o pescoço, e com a mão acariciava todos os pontos do corpo dela, até que sentiu a mão pequenina e macia dela acariciar seu membro já ereto, e fazer movimentos de vai e vem. Foi então que sentiu que ia enlouquecer. Com muita relutância afastou a mão dela, e então começou a penetrá-la. Primeiramente devagar, aproveitando cada segundo, mas conforme o tempo passava, os corpos de ambos pediam para que aumentasse o ritmo, e assim o faziam, até que sentiram como se tudo no mundo fosse belo, e como se as estrelas estivessem ao alcance dos dois. Harry virou-se deitando de costas na cama e a puxou para si, ficando assim abraçados. Ofegantes, suados, cansados, mas plenamente satisfeitos. Definitivamente, de todas as vezes que fizeram amor, por mais simples que essa tenha sido, foi a melhor.

Gina olhou no relógio, já passavam das duas da manhã, estava exausta, e ainda bem que amanhã ainda era domingo. Sorriu, e sussurrou um "eu te amo" antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

_NOTA DA AUTORA: Olá pra todos! Essa é minha primeira fic publicada, espero que gostem! Vai ter uma continuação, mas peço reviews, por favorrrr:D_

_Façam uma autora feliz, sim??? Hehehe_

_Reviews são sempre boas, e eu aceito críticas também se a fic não estiver boa!_

_Um grande beijo!_

_Sarinha_


End file.
